


Bound

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:52:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1151207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Loki causes yet more destruction across the city, Tony pays him a visit in the hopes of encouraging him to find a better use of his time. It works, though not in quite the way Tony was expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bound

“You know, this isn’t how I imagined this conversation would go.”

A chuckle sounded from behind Tony, passing through the air and filling the bedroom with far less of its usual malice – though the hint of mockery wasn’t completely absent. Tony would probably feel more uncomfortable if it was. He glanced over his shoulder to watch Loki leaning casually against the dresser, stripped to the waist, his arms folded across his chest and a devilish smile playing on his face.

“But you must admit, Stark, this is a vast improvement,” he said.

“I’m not so sure about that.”

Loki stepped forward, stalking toward Tony like a predator until he reached the headboard of the bed. The muted light filling the room cast shadows across Loki’s torso, leading Tony’s gaze down his toned stomach to the waist of Loki’s pants, its laces already undone and revealing just a glimpse of dark hair hiding beneath the fabric. Perhaps it was something of an improvement, then.

Long fingers ghosted over Tony’s wrist as Loki looked down at him and Tony tore his eyes from Loki’s body with more difficultly than he would have liked, risking major neck strain to return the gaze. That expression on his face, the combination of self-satisfaction and amusement, wouldn’t be leaving Loki any time soon. He’d been wearing it every time Tony had laid eyes on him today – as he’d lorded over the chaos he’d unleashed upon the city and watched with delight the Avengers’ attempt to put a stop to him; as he’d blinked out of sight seconds before Tony could catch up with him; as Tony had stormed into his apartment hours later to tell him to find a new damn hobby.

This wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind.

Loki’s fingers moved from Tony’s skin to his tie – his brand new, eye-wateringly expensive tie, which was now wrapped around Tony’s wrists and the wrought-iron headboard after surviving less than five minutes around his neck – and gave a sharp tug to make sure it was still tight enough to keep Tony in place for a good long while.

“You’ll come around soon enough.”

“I thought I was supposed to be punishing you, here. You’re the one who should be in SHIELD custody right now.”

“You know you couldn’t bear to lock me away, Stark,” Loki said as he moved back out of Tony’s eye-line. “You would miss this too much. And have we not already established that you aren’t nearly as adept at doling out punishments?”

“Practice makes perfect.”

That raised another chuckle from Loki. The light in the room intensified and took on a greenish tint while he laughed – because of course it was too much trouble for him to take his pants off without magic. Though he didn’t mind the long way so much when it was Tony peeling them off for him. The mattress dipped beside Tony’s knee as Loki joined him on the bed and he rested his hand on the inside of Tony’s thigh.

“Then perhaps if you behave yourself I’ll let you have a turn.”

Tony didn’t respond, too distracted by Loki’s hand moving unbearably slowly up his leg to think of anything with a hint of intelligence or finesse. At this point, he could barely find it in himself to care that Loki’s antics had resulted in a handful of civilian casualties.

He was an awful, awful person.

But he was already painfully aware of that little fact, and Loki’s hand was inching closer and closer to Tony’s dick hanging heavy between his legs, so any unrelated thoughts he filed away to feel guilty about when he crawled, aching and exhausted, into his own bed later. He didn’t dare to exhale, as if it would somehow blow Loki’s hand off course, and his muscles tensed in anticipation, until Loki leant forward to brush his lips against Tony’s ear.

“Breathe,” he said. “This won’t be nearly as much fun if you pass out.”

“Like that would stop you.”

Loki looked almost offended by that when Tony tilted his head to meet his eyes. “Where would be the challenge in that? Besides, I prefer to have a responsive partner.”

“Nothing like someone screaming your name to help you get off, huh?”

“You would know.” The grin was audible in his voice. Tony met it with one of his own. He’d yet to experience the pleasure of Loki crying out his name in the throes of ecstasy, though not through lack of trying. Tony himself had begged, screamed, sworn supplication to Loki and just about every other god he could remember for just a little bit more of the things Loki did to him, yet in return, the countless tricks and techniques Tony knew barely earned him more than a moan from Loki. It was a delicious moan, one Tony stopped to savour every time he heard it, but still, it was hard not to feel inadequate.

“Problem, Stark?” Loki said, without a trace of concern.

“Yeah; what the hell is taking you so long? I get that you want to cherish our every moment together, but this is a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“Very well.” Loki’s hand disappeared from Tony’s thigh. Finally. As much as Tony enjoyed Loki’s hands on him, it was the anticipation that drove him wild more than anything. And there was only so long before anticipation turned into frustration. He lurched forward into the headboard with a grunt when Loki’s touch returned, his finger pushing inside Tony without warning while he struggled to keep his balance. He should have known he had that coming.

“Is this what you had in mind?” Loki said, all sweetness and innocence as Tony twisted to glance back at him.

“It’s about time.”

Any disappointment Loki felt at Tony’s nonchalance he hid expertly. He had his revenge a moment later anyway as he shoved his next finger in as roughly as the first, though Tony had learnt his lesson by now and anticipated the move. That didn’t much ease his discomfort, however.

This had to be Tony’s least favourite part. When it was done right it felt great, and Tony could easily get off just from that – and had done on more than a few occasions – though Loki rarely had the patience to do things properly. Most of the time burying his fingers in Tony’s ass was over and done with as soon as possible to get onto the main event. And that suited Tony just fine.

A grin stretched across his face when Loki shifted to move behind him, still working Tony open, but Loki wasn’t moving on just yet. His free hand on Tony’s hip keeping him in place – not that Tony could move even if he’d wanted to – Loki leant forward and licked from the small of Tony’s back toward the top of his spine. Sensation danced though Tony’s body and he shivered, from both the pleasure and the chill of cold air in the wake of Loki’s tongue.

“I can think of a few better places for you to put that thing.”

Loki chuckled. “Perhaps next time,” he said. “If you’ve earned it.”

Now there was an incentive. Loki’s hand slid from Tony’s hip to reach between his legs, his own erection pressing against Tony’s ass as he moved, and by the time he’d wrapped his hand around Tony’s dick and given it a few firm strokes Tony was fully hard again and impatient to move on. His legs were already beginning to ache from holding his position for so long; he’d cramp up if Loki dragged this out much longer.

Luckily Loki was just as keen to progress things as Tony. His fingers slipped from Tony’s body and he gave his ass a playful – yet not particularly gentle – slap before the head of his cock nudged against Tony’s entrance.

“Hold up,” Tony said while awkwardly shifting over for Loki to lie beneath him. He grudgingly obliged and Tony straddled his waist, doing his best to stay upright without the use of his hands to help support him. It was trickier than it looked, though Loki’s hand gripping his leg kept him from wobbling too much and he managed to avoid kneeing Loki in the stomach as he settled in place. “Okay, get on with it.”

“You’re such a romantic.”

“You think either of us would be here if we wanted romance?” Tony was under no illusions about what this twisted connection of theirs was. They had great sex; that was it, no matter what a psychologist might read into Tony’s habit of sleeping with someone he was supposed to hate.

But Tony didn’t completely hate Loki. Not all the time, at least. Not while they were in bed together.

Loki steered himself inside Tony and Tony sank down until he was resting on top of him, the burn in his triceps intensifying as he stretched his arms further. He’d be sore for days after this. It had always proved worth it, though, and tonight was shaping up to be no different. The drag of Loki’s cock against Tony’s prostate as he rode Loki was enough to make Tony forget all about the pain in his muscles.

“Harder,” Loki said.

Tony slammed himself down. He grunted as he crossed the line between pleasure and pain, his eyes squeezing shut for the briefest moment. When he opened them again Loki was biting his lip, and he moved faster until Loki couldn’t hold back his gasps. His hips were snapping up to meet Tony’s with less rhythm now, though he was still relatively composed; one hand resting under his head and the other brushing up and down Tony’s stomach with his every rise and fall.

“Come on,” panted Tony while he rolled his hips and Loki moaned in response. “Say it.”

“You aren’t that good.”

Another moan sounded deep in his throat before he threw his head back and his mouth dropped open in a silent scream. Tony grinned. “Liar.”

One of these days Tony was going to prove to Loki just how well he could make him come undone. Loki would probably still deny Tony had had any effect on him, but it would be fun to try, at least. He clenched tight around Loki and Loki cried out, the sound followed by a gasp of _“Stark”_ that made Tony’s cock twitch.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” he said, beaming triumphantly, though he was struggling to think beyond how much he needed Loki’s hand on his neglected erection.

Loki knew exactly what Tony was going to ask before the words left his mouth. “You aren’t going to climax already, are you?”

“Would you even stop fucking me if I did?”

He conceded to that with a shrug and slid his hand from Tony’s stomach, his fingers trailing softly along Tony’s shaft for what felt like an age. Tony could have sobbed in relief when Loki finally closed his fist around him and started pumping. His arm muscles gave another cry of agony as he leant down further until there was only enough space between their stomachs for Loki’s hand on his cock, and Loki lifted his head to close the remaining distance between them as they kissed.

Another clench of his muscles around Loki’s dick and Loki was biting down hard on Tony’s bottom lip. He couldn’t tell if Loki had drawn blood, but it wouldn’t have been a surprise.

“Do that again,” Loki said once he’d released Tony’s lip.

“’Not that good,’ huh?” Despite his words, Tony obliged and in return Loki’s hand tightened around his erection, sending Tony further towards his orgasm. He was so close now, desperately grinding his hips into Loki’s as his muscles spasmed and his body threatened to overheat, though he could hold on for just a little bit longer.

“Shut up.”

“Can’t get enough of me, can you Loki? Is that why you pulled that stunt today, because you knew I’d come knocking after you escaped?”

“Shut up.”

“You know, I bet that’s it.”

Tony pushed himself up again and when he slammed down Loki let out a choked gasp, his body going rigid beneath Tony as he came. Within seconds Tony had followed him.

“So, you gonna untie me?” he said once he’d finished gasping for breath, his head resting against his throbbing arm now the last remnants of strength had left him. The tie binding him to the bed was the only thing keeping him upright.

“I don’t know; I think I prefer having you like this.”

It was a few long seconds before Loki finished considering whether or not to let Tony down. With a huff, he reached up and loosened the knot fastening Tony to the bed and Tony collapsed on top of him. He didn’t have the energy to move, his legs stiff and arms tingling as the blood flow returned, though Loki was gracious enough to roughly push Tony off him so he could sit up.

“Did I convince you to stop causing trouble?” Tony murmured while Loki stood and crossed the generously-sized room to the adjoining bathroom.

“You may have inspired me to cause more.”

Tony groaned at that. Not that it came as much of a shock. Loki never really needed an excuse to indulge in his favourite pastimes. Though given the fact Tony was currently sprawled across Loki’s bed, he could hardly argue that he was any different. His favourite pastimes rarely resulted in thousands of dollars of damage and the loss of lives, however.

“I can’t keep doing this if you keep killing people.”

“Yet you will, as you always have. Face it, Stark,” he said, glancing back at Tony from the doorway with a knowing smile, “you like it when I cause trouble. It gives you the perfect excuse to return to me.”

“It makes me hate myself.”

Instead of stepping into the bathroom, Loki moved back toward the bed. By the time he’d reached the mattress and leant over Tony’s body, Tony’s eyes had grown too heavy to keep open. “And that’s what makes you come back all the more,” he breathed against Tony’s ear, and pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Until next time, Iron Man.”

The smell of cologne and fabric softener that made up Tony’s own bedroom’s usual scent filled his nostrils and he rubbed his face into his soft pillowcase, the cold of Loki’s silk sheets against his skin long gone. If it wasn’t for the lurch in his stomach he’d felt, it would have seemed like he’d been here the whole time.

Ignoring his body’s protests, he pushed himself to his feet and went to get cleaned up. The red marks around his wrists were still visible as he turned on the bathroom taps, and he stood inspecting them for a moment, paying no mind to the hot water gradually steaming up the mirror in front of him. He could only hope the marks would fade before he saw his teammates again; it was somehow unlikely they would understand Tony’s relationship with Loki. Hell, he barely understood it himself.

But one thing he did know, as much as it pained him to acknowledge the fact, was that Loki was right.


End file.
